Unbreakable Stars
by kamazoth
Summary: As her grandmother's life ends, Aryll is left without her brother to rely on. She soon finds Outset to hold too many memories and she sets out to start a new life on Windfall, until Tetra takes her away on a search for Link. Eventually Tetra/Aryll.
1. Chapter 1

Night had long since fallen on the shores of one of The Great Sea's southwestern most isle, but it's people were denied the sleep that darkness granted all other life on the waves and lands of their known archipelago. On the southeastern hill, a lone house was illuminated, the inner space filled with the small number that lived and toiled on Outset Island. They all stood, but two; The house's main occupants, a young blond teenager named Aryll and her ailing grandmother.

Aryll's grandmother had seen her health decline for the better part of six months, and tonight, it seemed, she'd gotten a whole lot worse. She lay among her soft bedding, her tender head nestled on her goose down pillow and it was only the constant rising and falling of her chest that indicated any sort of life. Aryll withdrew the small white fabric that had been resting on the older woman's head, she dipped it into a basin of cool water and placed it, once again, on her progenitor's forehead. The old woman shuddered.

Sue-Belle, a woman that had become like Aryll's older sister, moved about the kitchen attempting to fix a calming remedy from things she'd brought over from her home. Her hands moved expertly and in a quick and sure fashion, it was inevitable that she would get this good as her own grandfather would constantly complain of aches. She poured her concoction into a small, shallow bowl, just enough to earn itself the title of a sip, and ported it over to the bed. She carefully cradled the old woman's head, touched rim to lips and slowly tipped the sweet liquid into the older one's mouth, satisfied when her throat contracted in rhythmic swallowing motions. In this action, the ragged breathing soothed itself, and her face became calm.

As the blue haired Sue-Belle took over the watch for Aryll, the young blond wandered to the kitchen. There, Rose, a heavy-set older woman whom Aryll's brother, Link, had once given a couple of pigs to, was busy boiling water. She and her husband, Abe, had been there from before the sun had set, and even now, her children were comfortably sleeping on Aryll's bed, unaware of the suffocating heaviness that filled the small home by the sea.

The support of the community was something that filled Aryll with a soft warmth and during this small break she took the time to look about her. Chairs had been pulled up next to the bed, some had been brought over from other houses, some belonged to this home, but it didn't matter, they were here to comfort the sixteen year old at a critical time in her short life. Mesa, a brunette man that lived on the far side of the isle, was seated closest to the kitchen side of the room, the house, of course, wasn't large enough to allow the commodity of walls to separate it into predesignated sections. Abe sat to Mesa's left, followed by Rose's empty seat. Orca and Sturgeon, Sue-Belle's great-uncle and grandfather respectively, had been there earlier but had retired to their home, as sleep was something they didn't care to elude, especially when they others were already here.

Among them all, Aryll was happy, or...Almost happy. Her older brother, Link, wasn't here on this endless night. He, who's visits from his quest to find a new, larger land grew less and less, was gone from her recent life. Even his correspondence was scarce...

Then, the old woman let out a long, anguished moan, and all attention was on her, all previous thoughts cast out into the chill midnight air. Her wrinkled old body stiffened, she inhaled and exhaled in jagged rapid ways. Her eyes clenched and she hissed and then...She was silent. She was still. She was limp.

"Grandma...?" Aryll's heart leaped to her throat, but the old woman didn't stir, even the gentle rise and fall from her chest that everyone in the room had been watching diligently was absent.

That night, Aryll cried for the first time in a long time. She cried until she was sure her eyeballs could produce no more tears, and then, in the silence of Rose's home, where she was to spend the night, she cried into her pillow, careful not to wake the children who'd been carried over, nor their parents, who'd been so kind to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from the author**

I am so sorry for this long over-due update. I don't know how many people actually read this thing, if any at all...When I first started writing, I had thought that I would be able to crank chapters out at a regular schedule, like every other week, or something, but...I found this chapter hard to write, I don't know why! I wrote it, then changed the idea, _then_ changed it again, and _theeeeen_ changed it back...I'm sorry for this long winded explanation...Let's just get to the story...Also...This has not been beta read...Sorry for that, too. D:

**Disclaimer** I do not own Legend of Zelda nor it's related materials. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo Co., Ltd. Thank you.

The sun hung lazily in the sky, dangling there and radiating the heat that warmed up the sand underneath Aryll's bare feet. The waves washed over them in a powerful but calm manner, causing the sand to grow soggy, and Aryll to sink into it. "Ready to go?" Sue-Belle stood by the young blond's side, a smile on her delicate lips. Aryll looked to the horizon and responded, her voice soft. "I suppose so." The sea stretched out for miles before her, inviting her to leave the island on which she was born.

Aryll lowered her satchel from her shoulder, washed her feet of the sticky sand and slipped on the sandles she had been holding. She picked up her satchel again and held it tight. All her worldly belongings where within it, and Aryll was both grateful for the light load, and sad that she had such pitiful possessions; Along with the 200 Rupees her grandmother gave..._left_ for her, she carried a week's worth of clothing and a sole family picture.

She sighed and looked back to the previously empty sea. A single boat was sailing on it now. A single boat with teal frame work and a plain wooden varnish on the deck itself. It was a small affair, Beedle's Ship Shop, run by Beedle, a lanky twenty-something year old man with freckles, a large nose and mop-top. "I'm ready." Aryll said, more to herself than Sue-Belle. The latter nodded. "I've already made arrangements for you by post." Sue-Belle rested a hand on Aryll's shoulder and looked at her with a slight sadness. "Linda will meet you once you get there."

Linda...Aryll briefly thought of her newest alterations. She would be staying with Linda, Sue-Belle's friend on Windfall Island. And Beedle had kindly agreed to get the blond girl there safely.

The ship shop stopped at the end of Outset's dock, Beedle even peeked out from behind teal curtains to check for his passenger, and she, taking a deep breath, stepped up onto the small ship. She didn't look back, not even as Sue-Belle called out her goodbye. Aryll simply slipped into the shop, found herself a comfortable seat and held back tears for the three day trip to Windfall.

Behind her, on Outset, all that was left of her residence were the flaky ashes of the house her grandfather had once built. Ritualistic cremation was how her grandmother had left the world, taking with her the home with so many memories, and all the things she could hope to gain back in another life. This was also to allow for Aryll's self banishment. Without a home, she had no reason to step foot on Outset again, and so, she floated away.

Windfall sat at the center of the northern tip of the Great Sea archipelago and as Beedle's Shop pulled in, Aryll could see why so many made their way here. The buildings were made of brick and stone, a much better material than wood alone, and people were all busy with the demands of every day life, even as the sun had begun to set. Linda, with dark hair and kind navy blue eyes, waited at the dock as promised. She waved at Aryll and, once the small ship docked, she helped the younger woman down. Aryll's legs wobbled, and it took a moment for her to remember how to walk on firm land again. "Be careful, now." Linda advised warmly and reassured Beedle that Aryll would be fine. He lingered for a few moments and only left when Aryll, herself, told him she was fine.

During the trip, the freckled man had told Aryll stories of Windfall. Of her inhabitants and how they lived a more rushed life than that of the Outset crowd, and while at first she feared she wouldn't fit in, she was now comfortable with the fact that this would make her forget all her recent sorrow.

Linda escorted her up through the small city which, as they moved more towards the center, life seemed to flourished in the form of business and rush, and every step grew increasingly higher on the slope of the island. They walked all the way up until they reached Linda's apartment near the local school, at the hub and center of the city.

"Space might be a bit limited, but I hope you'll be fine here." Linda set Aryll down onto a comfortable couch that matched the red of a sunset. "I think I'll be fine." Aryll assured the woman, finding it much quieter in here than just outside the door and delighted for the chance at peace.

"Well, either way. I'll be busy at work during the day." She held up her hand to silence Aryll's inevitable questions. "I work with Lenzo at the pictograph studio across the way." She placed a kettle on the fire and looked Aryll over briefly.

Work was just what she had intended to get while she resided at Windfall, it would help with her hostess' bills, and the rest could be put into a fund for when she found Link...But she doubted any place would hire her...Then, again...If there was anything she could get, then it would be what she would do. She stood slowly, hesitantly, before making her way to Linda. The apartment itself was quite small, true, with a combined lounge, kitchen and dining area and a single bedroom to the rear of the place and a closet-like bathroom to the side. She absently wondered where she'd sleep, but thought to save that question for later.

"Yes?" Linda looked up, and quickly added, "Did you want to help me?."

"Oh." Aryll responded. "I...Did you need...help?" Somehow, Linda had been hoping for more, but at least Aryll had spoken.

"Well," She began. "I'm about done, maybe you could bring out the sugar and milk?" The chores were really not something she needed help with, but with Aryll so glum, Linda couldn't just expect her to sit and be still.

Silence invaded the small home after that, breaking only at Linda's filling a kettle with water and placed it on her stove before igniting a fire underneath it. Aryll watched her-having completed her own task in little time-in the same way that she'd watch her own grandmother cook. "What're you making?" She tilted her head, one of her low pigtails slipping from behind her shoulder to the front. Glad for the topic, Linda responded. "Tea." She opened her pantry and showed the blond girl all the teas she had. "Most of my friends sent them to me from across the seas, they know I love tea."

"Even Sue-Belle." Aryll smiled, seemingly growing happy again. "Especially Sue-Belle." Linda corrected. "She's the one responsible for most of these." Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her dear friend, even more-so than Aryll's own, and Aryll wondered just how close the two were.

That evening, Aryll found sleep a hard thing to achieve, and after much tossing and turning, she eventually lost consciousness and drifted off like foam on the water.

The sounds outside the lounge, which was where she slept, were those of seagulls and waves, and they caused an ache in Aryll's chest as memories invaded her dreams.

Years ago, she had traveled the waves, her smaller frame barely keeping her on board one of the largest ships she'd ever seen. Upon that ship, a brilliant captain navigated the fierce waters along with her fearless crew. Tetra. Aryll stirred in her sleep.

With dark skin and blond hair a shade or so darker than Aryll's own, Tetra had been ruling the pirate seas for a long time...and yet, despite her dangerous and often scary occupation...Tetra had been one of the kindest people Aryll had ever met. Maybe...Aryll hoped, Link would come home soon, and then...They could find Tetra and install New Hyrule...And they wouldn't need to be separate anymore.

And as she dreamed and hoped, outside her window and down on the shores, the very same ship from her dream neared the prosperous island.


End file.
